This invention relates to improved water filters for removing from drinking water certain substances having unwanted taste and odor characteristics.
There are on the market water filters of a type including a cup into which water to be filtered is filled, and having a mass of activated carbon contained in a lower portion of the cup and through which the water flows before reaching an outlet in the bottom of the cup. In some such prior devices, the activated carbon has been confined between upper and lower sheets of filter material, so that the water first flows through the upper of these sheets for an initial filtering action, then flows through the activated carbon to attain removal of substances affected by such carbon, and finally flows through the lower filter sheet to the outlet of the device. After discharge from the filter unit, the water may be collected in a drinking glass or the like, or in a water bottle or other receptacle for later use. Such filters are not intended to purify the water, but rather to render it more palatable.